


Canadian Competition

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ransom get competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Can you write ransom and Jack being really Canadian? And maybe having like "the Canada games" on Canada day to see which of their teammates knows the most about their neighbours to the north?
> 
> I can only imagine Jack and Ransom would take competing very seriously.

“I pick Holster,” Jack said.

Ransom bristled. “No _way._ ”

Jack didn’t move.

“You said I could have first pick,” he said, crossing his arms.

Ransom crossed his right back.

“I was being a good competitor and giving you the decency of an advantage before me and my team kick your ass,” he said. “But Holster and I are a _Team_. Capital T.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “If you’re so confident in the rest of your team, you shouldn’t have a problem with who I pick.”

“You just want him because he’s from Buffalo!”

And probably because he spent so much time with Ransom that he must have absorbed an abundance of Canadian knowledge through osmosis, Bitty mentally added.

“It’s called being _strategic_ ,” Jack said.

The rest of the team watched them fight from the sidelines.

“I’ve always wanted to be fought over,” Holster muttered to Bitty. “But not like this.”

Bitty shook his head. “I know Jack could get competitive, but I always figured it was just hockey that did it.”

Holster scoffed.

“No way, man,” he said. “You should have seen the Golf Tournament Extravaganza of me and Ransy’s sophomore year. It was something else.”

The argument of who got Holster went on for another ten minutes until Shitty finally yelled, “Just get on with it already!”

Jack and Ransom glared at each other without saying anything. Holster reluctantly went over to Jack’s side, staring at Ransom forlornly.

The choosing ceremony went back and forth uneventfully until Bitty was the only one left. Then they were back to square one.

After the first comment, everyone else lowered themselves down on the grass. Bitty sat on the front steps and tucked in for the long haul. He was glad they’d at least left the beer cooler on the porch with him.

Shitty stared at the cooler longingly. He had been taken in by Ransom as payback.

“Bitty is from _Georgia_. There’s no way he—”

“Rules are rules, Ransom, and you agreed—”

“You already took Holster from me! How could you—”

“Y'all,” Bitty interrupted. “I could just—”

“No,” Jack and Ransom said simultaneously. Bitty closed his mouth.

At some point, Ransom pulled a Canadian flag out of nowhere and started waving it around. Holster joined the argument with his own booming voice.

“He is a _delicate ecosystem_ , Jack! _Let him have this._ ”

“This isn’t one of his exams, this is—”

“About winning!” Ransom finished, pointing the flag in Jack’s face. “And I plan on being King Moose Almighty of this Haus-hold indefinitely, so—”

Lardo snorted loudly at the title. Ransom shot her a look.

“Y'all,” Bitty tried again. “How about I—”

“No,” they said again.

Bitty sighed. It was going to be a long day.  

 

 

BONUS:

Jack and Ransom got closer and closer with every comment and comeback they made until they were nearly on top of each other, almost no space between their chests. Neither of them seemed ready to back down.

“You should just give up right now,” Ransom said, his fingers curled into fists. Jack squared him with a look.

“Feeling nervous, eh?” He said. “I can see why you should be intimidated. I wouldn’t blame you for giving up now.”

“Hey,” Holster said loudly. “Are you guys—”

Ransom said something too quiet for Bitty to hear, and then suddenly he and Jack really _were_ on top of each other. Kissing. Furiously.

“Oh my,” Bitty said, blinking rapidly. The image didn’t change.

Jack’s hand came up to bury itself in Ransom’s hair as he fell back half a step. He regained his footing soon enough. It didn’t seem like they planned on stopping anytime soon.

“THINK OF THE CHILDREN!” Shitty screeched, diving into Chowder and Dex’s laps. He slapped a palm over both of their eyes, ignoring Chowder’s surprised “Whoa!” and Dex’s indignant, “Hey!” He then added, “Also, congrats! This is way more productive!”

Ransom broke away from the kiss just long enough to announce, “The Games aren’t off! We’re still doing this!”

Then he went right back to kissing Jack.  

Bitty grabbed another beer from the cooler. It really was going to be a long day. He wondered if he would have the time to bake a congratulatory pie before it was over.  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below or hmu at my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) for whatever reason. You can find my original post and tags here: http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/ post/142134883495/ can-you-write-ransom-and-jack-being-really (remove the spaces).


End file.
